Watch the Stars with Me
by Lizzie Weasley
Summary: James finally finds the courage to ask Lily to marry him under the beech tree one April night. One generation later Harry does the same thing. Could it be fate in the stars? JL HG PLEASE R&R!


..:*:..Watch the Stars with Me..:*:..

~ By: LiZzIe WeAsLeY~

(A/N) Hello everyone! I'm Lizzie and this is my computer Bob. Say 'hi' Bob. **Silence** He's just a little shy. Anyways I was bored during the Christmas holidays, mind you, and I thought up this little story off the top of my head so I decided to write it down, and here you go. A cute little fluff one shot story I wrote in a days time. Cool huh? What you think, Bob? **Silence** Alright fine! Who asked you anyway! Stupid computer! I got a little bored with my other story Lean on Me (it's really good too so check it out) and so I decided to take a break. Don't worry though. I'll still be posting on it I just wanted to type something else for a little while. Oh shut up, Bob! This is none of your concern! **pause** Yes ofcourse I still like my other story and yes I'm going to post it soon I just said that! Excuse us please I'm having a little technical problem and I'll be right with you. While your waiting read my story. Okay? Thanks!

*****A very Merry UnBirthday to you people whose birthday is not today!! It's my UnBirthday too! Yay for us!!!*******

~/\/*Part One: Telling Sirius*\/\~

James came downstairs from the Boys' Dormitory and made himself comfortable on the long gold couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, between Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew who was sleeping on the other end of the couch. James pulled out a small red box out of his front pocket and began to open and close it repeatedly.

A loud bang and an irritated shout announced the return of Sirius Black. "I cannot believe that girl! She's mad, I tell you. Mad!" he yelled looking utterly perplexed. "You know that cute Hufflepuff girl, Melanie LaGrange? Well she just broke up with me!" He told James. He could have been telling the wall and would have gotten the same response. "Do you know what she called me? She called me a good-for-nothing cheater! Can you believe her?" 

Remus snorted into his book and somehow managed to change it into a cough but not before Sirius could make it out for what it truly was. 

"So maybe I HAD kissed Valerie Clark, but that was it. It's not as if I went around snogging every girl in school." Remus passed him a skeptical glance over the cover of the huge book in his hands and gave a pitying sigh while rolling his eyes. "OKAY! And maybe I did kiss Amy Higgins at the New Year's Party too, but that was it, I swear!"

This whole time James kept looking anxiously out of the window at the lake, not taking in a single word anyone had said. Sirius had finally noticed and a curiously concerned look crossed his face. "What's eating you?" he asked him. James still didn't seem to hear.

"Hmm." he mumbled lightly not having heard anything.

"I said, 'What's eating you?' " he repeated then spotted the red box in James' hand. His eyes grew wide with comprehension and James hurriedly shoved it back into his pocket. "Don't tell me, you're going to propose to Evans, are you?" Sirius asked looking completely shocked. James blushed a brilliant shade of red and shook his head slowly up and down. Sirius bellowed with laughter and ended up falling out of his chair he was shaking so hard. James covered his face with his hands to hide the embarrassment that was showing more than ever. Remus began to look irritated with Sirius' behavior and smiled encouragingly at James.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask her." Remus said patting James on the back. James sat up again and looked nervously at Sirius still rolling around on the floor. Remus took notice and rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him." he said shaking his head pityingly. "He can't even hold a steady girlfriend for a week." Sirius looked up at him with a stern look even though tears of laughter still remained on his cheeks. 

"No body asked you!" Sirius snapped looking furious. Remus rolled his eyes once more and went back to reading his book yet again. Sirius started muttering things to himself still blazing with anger.

James got up and walked over to the window. He took out the red box and glanced at the ring inside one more time before shoving it back into his pocket. A smile crossed his face as he pictured Lily's beaming face and turned back to his friends.

"I think she's the one," he said smiling proudly. "I think I'm going to marry her." Sirius picked himself off the ground and walked over to James with a small grin planted on his face. He put a hand on James' shoulder and turned him around so they were face to face.

"I'm happy for you, Prongs. If she is the one you want, go for it. I'm backing you all the way there." 

"Thanks." James whispered and wrapped Sirius in a brotherly hug. "Because I think I might actually love her."

"Sure you do!" Sirius said in a mock surprise. "Well, you're planning on marrying her aren't you? Now why would anyone want to spend the REST OF YOUR LIFE with someone you don't love?" James laughed and punched Sirius' arm. They both began laughing until Remus started mocking them and then they stopped feeling slightly embarrassed. Sirius sat back down in his chair and looked up at James grinning slyly.

"So...um...You gunna sleep with her tonight?" he looked up at James in the corner of his eye and winked. The next second he was hit by two hard slaps on the back of his head from both Remus and James.

~*~

~/\/* Part Two: Breakup/Proposal*\/\~

James sneaked out of the front doors and tore off his invisibility cloak. Glancing quickly across the lawn he found what he was looking for. A small figure was seated against a small beech tree near the lake. Her fiery red hair was shining like the sun in the dim moonlight. He could feel his throat grow dry and the usual butterflies flew around madly in his stomach as he drew nearer to her. She looked so beautiful sitting there. It was as if he were looking at a portrait in an art gallery in London. She was throwing small pebbles into the lake undoubtedly bored and began to watch the ripples grow in the water, until she heard a small twig pop on the ground behind her. She turned around sharply towards James drawing in a quick breath.

"It's me." he whispered sitting down next to her. She breathed another sigh of relief and lay her head on his shoulder.

"You scared me." she whispered. James could feel himself tense up with nervousness at what he was only just about to say.

"I, er, I'm sorry, I guess." he said nervously. Lily could hear his shakiness and glance at him cautiously with curious green eyes.

"Is there something the matter?" she asked him with raised eyebrow. He lowered his head and shook it slightly up and down.

"Yeah. Can we talk?" he asked in almost a whisper. She looked terrified at these last words. Her eyes opened wide, she gulped loudly.

"Okay." she said nervously.

"Walk with me."

They both stood up and began to walk around the lake as it rippled in the moonlight. James grabbed her hand and held it in his own. Lily seemed a little calmer but she still seemed to think that there was going to be bad news to come. After all no one ever said, "let's talk" and meant for something good to come out of it.

James cleared his throat loudly and stared at the ground. "Lily, we've been together for two years now, haven't we?" Lily shook her head lightly and glanced at him curiously. James showed no sign of recognition and continued on, "I know people think that we are to young and completely wrong for each other, but we're in love, aren't we?"

"Ofcourse, I love you James! I love you with all my heart." Lily said hugging his arm tightly. James smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the top of her red head.

"That's what I was hoping to hear, Lil." he whispered in her ear. Lily's bright green eyes narrowed and her eyebrows kneaded together in thought. She was scared of where this could be headed. Surely she wouldn't be able to take having to break up with him. She was positive that the pain would kill her.

"Lil, I love you so much! I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone else. No one else ever wanted us to be together but we stuck with it all this time; we pretended it didn't exist just to make them happy. The only ones who ever found out were our closest friends and no one else. I'm sorry, but I just can't keep going on like that anymore. I can't pretend that I'm not in love with you. If I keep going like we are right now I think I might just split in half. I just can't, Lil."

Lily's mouth hung open and a glassy barrier of tears welled into her now bloodshot eyes. Was she actually hearing him correctly? Is he really wanting it to be over? She let loose of his arm and stopped dead in her tracks. James took a few more paces then turned around to look at her completely confused at the tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"Lily?" he asked holding out his hand suggestively. Surprisingly enough, instead of taking his hand graciously, she slapped it away and looked into his brown eyes with her piercing green ones stained with tears. her lip began to tremble and she turned her face away from his bewildered stare.

"How could you?" she whispered still not looking at him. "How could you say that you love me and then you tell me you can't stay with me anymore."

A smile broke across James' face and he gave a small chuckle. "Lily, love, no! You don't understand. Let me explain again." James managed to say through his laughter. Lily looked totally appalled at his lack of seriousness in this very serious situation. She put her hand to his mouth before he could say another word.

"No I think I understand perfectly well. Just because my parents think that we shouldn't be together you're just going to forget everything we had, everything we've been through together, everything we've shared? You don't get it do you?" Lily sobbed trembling from head to toe. James still seemed very amused and it made the knot in her throat tighten even more.

"No, Lil, you really don't understand. I-"

"_Silenco!_" Lily yelled pointing her wand at James' mouth. He stopped speaking immediately and grabbed his throat with both hands trying to mouth an explanation to her. Growing frantic he took off towards her and grabbed her shoulders with each of his hands. His mouth was moving but no one could hear a word he was saying. As James stood there still mouthing soundlessly, Lily threw his hands off of her shoulders and began to back away crying harder than before.

"James, p-please. S-stop!" she yelled out her voice quaking with fear. James stopped in his tracks and stared at her as though he was desperately restraining himself, still eyeing the wand in Lily's hands skeptically. "Please don't make me use it. Just let me talk, James. P-please just let me talk." James hung his head in defeat and fell to his knees.

"James, I love you SO much. I don't care what my parents say about you! They don't know you like I do. They just think of you as a Potter, but I see you as James. The James I love so much. I would rather die than have to live without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We'll run away and change our names to get married if we have to, but please don't let us go to waste. I know we have something special, James. I can feel it in my heart. I love you." Lily finished and looked down at James who was still kneeling on the ground in front of her. He was staring with anxious loving eyes. he stood up and walked over to her not even once glancing at her wand again. He didn't care anymore what happened, he loved her too much. Standing right in front of her he ran his hands through her fiery red hair and mouthed "I love you too."

Lily pointed her wand at him and he didn't even flinch. Saying the counter curse Lily placed her wand back into her cloak once more. James took no notice that his voice had returned and stayed where he was looking deep into her eyes and running his fingers through her hair.

"James." she whispered not knowing what to do next. A small smile played across his face and he got down on his knee. Lily looked at him curiously not sure what he was doing. Surely not what it looked like. Not after what he had just told her. James nervously ran a hand through his own hair making it even messier than it was before. He was blushing a dark shade of red that was still visible even through the darkness of the night.

"Lily, I never meant to make you cry. Never in a million years was I expecting for you to cry. I would never want to do that to you, but you see you didn't let me finish."

"No, James! No! I don't want to hear it anymore." Lily cried stamping her foot out of irritation. "I can't break up with you! I love you too much. Please James don't tell me anymore. I think I'll just-" 

James grabbed her in his arms and stopped her suddenly with a deep and passionate kiss. The usual bliss took over Lily's boy once more as it always did when she kissed James. Only James. 

It was total ecstasy. It gave her the feeling that nothing wrong would ever happen to her as long as she was with him in his arms like this. As soon as they broke apart a tingle still remained on her lips and James looked anxiously in her eyes.

"Will you please listen to me now?" he asked with a smirk. Lily shook her head slowly up and down still dazed with emotions and confusion. She just couldn't get it.

"Lily, I would NEVER want to leave you. No matter what your parents or your grandparents or what anyone ever said I would still never leave you. I love you too much to do that. I want to spend eternity with you, Lil. I can't pretend I don't love you because I do so much! I want _everyone _to know just how lucky I am. I have to tell the world that I'm the luckiest man in the world because I have you beside me. I want to be more than just you friend, just your boyfriend. I want to be your husband. I want to wake up every morning and kiss you awake. I want to sit at the table for breakfast with just you and the kids; our kids. I want to dance with you under the moon even if there isn;t any music playing. I want to hold you in my arms and know that I can say to everyone that I love you, Lily Evans. Because I do. I really, really do. I want to walk down the red carpet isle with you hand in hand as bells ring in the back ground and I'll know that it's okay to tell the world that you are Lily Potter, my wife. So if you love me as much as I love you, will you marry me and be my one and only, Lily Evans?"

Lily sniffled and began to tremble again as tears once more filled her eyes. She pulled her hand away from his and covered her face. James' face fell with disappointment as he stood up to his feet once more.

"Lil, you don't have too. If you don't-"

James suddenly felt as if he was floating on air and all his pain from disappointment left him instantly. he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and kissed her back making it deeper and more heavenly than before. He could feel her soft tears fall onto his own cheeks and wondered why they were still there.

As they pulled away he looked at her bewildered and shocked just as she had only moments earlier. She had a huge smile that went up to her ears and yet there were still patches of tears on her smooth soft cheeks.

"Well do you?" he repeated still confused. Lily just laughed and kissed him again.

"I love you so much James Potter!" she sighed as they put their foreheads together still holding onto each other.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes, James! Yes!" she laughed almost jumping up and down with excitement. James held her in his arms against himself never wanting to let her go. He didn't care what anyone else said, he'd never leave this girl, and now he knew she'd never leave him either. They were in love and no one would stop them.

Lily set them down by the same beech tree they started off at and they just sat there arm in arm watching the giant squid make small ripples in the water. She never wanted to leave. This is where she had been wanting to be since she had first met James; right here under the stars, him for her and her alone. Nothing could ever ruin this for her, not now, not ever.

Silence fell upon them as the moon swam across the night sky. James was beginning to feel restless and thought of his bed in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory and classes the next morning, but then he smelt the sweet Lavender scent of Lily's red hair and almost felt guilty. Eventually though his eyelids got heavier and heavier and he was about to fall asleep right there. Finally he stood up and brushed off the dirt on the back of his pants. Holding out a hand he asked Lily, "Ready to head back?"

"No." she smiled looking at his hand as though it offended her.

"Come on, Lil, it's getting late. Let's go to bed." James whined sounding like a seven year old boy. lily looked at him skeptically and remained where she was.

"You can go!" she said looking sadly disappointed at the empty spot next to her. She began to fiddle with her new ring and James stomped his foot in irritation.

"Uh, why do you have to be so stubborn?" he laughed.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, a small pouting lip, and said in her sweetest voice, "James, will you please watch the stars with me?"

James took one glance at those beautiful green eyes that he could look into for hours at a time and her kissable lips and could feel his heart give in so easily. How she did it, he had no idea.

"Oh, alright!" he sighed and sat down again. Lily laid down this time next to him and he followed suit laying right beside her underneath the beech tree. Lily rolled over and wrapped her arms around his chest. Instantly he felt loads better about having stayed.

"James?" she whispered in his ear. He replied with a slight 'Hmm.' and she took it as a 'Yes sweetness.' 

"When we get married are we going to have lots of children?" James chest vibrated as he laughed out loud.

"Sure, love." he snickered. She gave him a stern look in the eye and he turned his face back serious again. "Yes, ofcourse, Lil. We're going to have tons of kids. And they're all going to be gorgeous just like you."

"Oh stop it, James."

"No really. We're going to live in a big two story house in France and have a huge backyard complete with a small garden for the girls and plenty of room for the boys to practice for Quidditch. We're going to be one big happy family and nothings going to stop us."

"Really?"

"Yes. I want the world for you. I never want anything to ever come between us. I'll love you forever Lily Evans."

"That's Mrs. Potter to you." Lily grinned flicking the end of his nose gently with her finger.

"Then I guess I love you to Mrs. Potter." 

~*~

~/\/*Part Three: The Next Generation*\/\~

Some years later under the same small beech tree another young red-haired girl stood crying happily as a green-eyed boy knelt down at her feet.

"I...I...I don't know what to say." Ginny stammered awestruck at the beautiful diamond ring now on her left hand gleaming in the moon light.

"Say you'll marry me." Harry laughed standing to his feet. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed on his shoulder.

"Yes! Yes, Harry! Yes, I'll marry you!" she squealed with delight, her tears still running freely onto Harry's shirt from her sparkling blue eyes.

"Really? You will?" he asked amazed at her answer.

"Yes, you idiot! Yes! Yes!" Ginny laughed hugging him ever tighter still. "Oh, Harry, I love you so much! I've been waiting forever for you to ask me this and now that it's here, I don't know what to say!"

"You've said enough." Harry smiled down at her. Even his gorgeous green eyes appeared to be grinning at her. She couldn't help herself anymore. All temptation took over and she threw her small body onto his knocking Harry and herself to the ground. They lay there entangled in a deep and passionate kiss neither on of them would ever be able to describe in words.

It felt as if they had somehow melted together into each other and floated away into the sky like a feather in a whaling wind. Eternal bliss filled them with joy and neither one of them could any longer feel any pain.

They were complete.

As they broke apart for air, Ginny rolled over to the side of him and lay her head on his chest feeling it move up and down slowly in a rhythmic pattern. harry rubbed her back gently with his hand and she felt like she was all she would ever be.

"Harry, I never want this night to end." she whispered into his ear thinking aloud.

"Me neither." he agreed giving her cheek a small loving peck.

"Harry?"

"Hmm."

"Will you stay and watch the stars with me?"

"Sure, Gin."

~*~ 

(A/N) This is my first attempt at a Lily and James fic. I had been wanting to for a long time but I could never get any ideas for one. Well here's my best attempt at it. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed typing it. What about you Bob, did you have fun? **Silence** Well fine then you stupid computer. I never did like you to begin with. Anyways I hope you liked it. Please R&R and if you have time send me an e-mail at stupid_snob@yahoo.com 

I'd be really happy if you did. Thanks again! Say good-bye Bob. **Silence** He really means well. I just don't think he can hear so well. Bye everyone! Until next time...

~Love from Lizzie


End file.
